


Our Memories

by itbeajen



Series: Showers of Flowers [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Angst, Flower Languages, Gen, Python appears for like two lines, flower shop!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He never knew he could ever have those emotions in him.If only he had realized it sooner.





	Our Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

**i. roots**  
  
Flowers are the best gift for almost any and every situation. Their appearances are appealing, their scents are alluring, and they were a natural gift from mother nature. But it wasn't just their appearance that lured people in. Each flower has its own meaning, they speak their own language, and depict their own symbolism. Every hue, every petal, the quantity and the way in which it is delivered or who it is delivered to is all taken into consideration.   
  
Working in a flower shop gave Lukas hands on experience with the wonders and range of emotions that people could ever have from receiving to creating a bouquet of flowers. Whether it was for a birthday present, or those assortments of flowers were someone's favorite, he learned a lot about people in general. There were familiar faces who came in every year for certain events, there were new customers that just stopped by due to the aesthetic appeal of the flowers through the windows.  
  
And then there was you.  
  
Lukas would never forget how he first met you. Taking shelter in from the storm outside, desperate to stay dry, you were soaked to the bone, and absolutely freezing to the touch. He remembers taking you in even though you adamantly said no to his offer. You couldn't. Although you understood why it would make sense to just accept his offer, you had just met him, it was too much to impose on a stranger. But he didn't listen to a single argument you made, especially not when you were most likely going to get sick. After you finally conceded to his kindness, he still remembers the grateful smile and the tears that had welled up in the corner of your eyes. 

  
**ii. sprouts**

He wasn't sure when you became a constant in his life, perhaps it was the fact that you were always at the coffee shop across the street. When was it that he started to enjoy the ever present hum of your voice as you shared your day with him and his with yours? When was it that he began to appreciate the way you'd soak up information like a sponge? Every flower language he taught you was used against him, and he was always surprised whenever he stopped by and you'd draw a new flower into his latte art. 

Spending time with you had become second nature to him. As you taught him to appreciate the art of making coffee, he taught you the joy from creating living art pieces. Both of you played roles in giving to others, and it was though all that time spent on giving to others was finally made up when you both spoiled the other. You became one of his closest friends, and he yours.

But never in his wildest imaginations would he think he'd get this close.

 **iii.**   **bud**

He was like a moth drawn to the flames as he found himself naturally gravitating towards you, and you to him. When was it that he started to impulsively think of you when his gaze fell upon any certain flower pertaining to the idea of love? When was it that he would willingly walk you to and from home to work just to be by your side?

It scared him. The feelings were foreign. They were something he never believed he'd experience. The way your said his name, the sound of your laughter, the brightness of your smile, the way your skin would brush against his when the two of you would walk side by side on the quiet and quaint streets leading back home; he never thought any of these small mundane things would ever affect him like they do now. All of these causes a stirring in his heart that he wasn't sure he was capable of having.

But of course, who was he to act without knowing what it truly was that he was feeling. Was it appreciation of your friendship? Or perhaps, was there something more behind the reason as to why he enjoyed your company so much? Whatever it was, he wasn't sure. On certain occasions though, he catches the slight flush that painted your visage with a faint blush. And at other times, he could hear the nervousness laced in your voice.

Though he never knew what it was that prompted you to suddenly act in such a way, as long as you were by his side, he was content with that alone.

**iv. wilt**

Sometimes he wished he could be red with rage, or green with envy. And at times, he hated admitting how  _cold_  and  _detached_  he was. Perhaps, those sweet and kind words you had once used to describe him as  _warm_ and  _intimate_  were nothing more than your illusion of him.

But he too knows that it wasn't. 

His feelings for you burned with a fiery passion he never knew he could have. Never in his life would he have believed himself to be capable of having such light in his life.

Though now it was too late.

If he had just told you sooner, no- If only he had realized it sooner and acted upon it, perhaps he could have responded to you that night. His hands clench into fists as he tightly holds onto his phone after rereading that torturing message over and over again.

_"It's okay if you don't feel the same, as long as you'll let me love you, and know that I care, that alone is enough."_

Frustration. Sorrow. Regret. Agony. All of them filled his being as he helplessly sagged against the wall in their back room of the flower shop. He wished for nothing more than to turn back time. For the world to give him one last chance to tell you that, perhaps, he felt the same way. 

**v. bloom**

"Lukas isn't here today?" 

"No, sorry lass, not today," Python answered as he glanced at the calendar. He gives her a small smile, "If you'd like to leave a message, I can do that much."

"Ah, no it's okay, if you don't mind, could you help me make a flower arrangement?"

There's a nod, and Python glances out the window. It was raining. Much like the day that they all first met you. And somewhere away from the bustling of that small busy street on which he had found you, Lukas was visiting.

His steps were heavy, although not as heavy as when he first came to terms with the reality that was now devoid of you. His hand trembles as he gently places the flower arrangement into their proper place. But he grips onto the umbrella as though it was the only thing grounding him. Whether the trembling was from the cold or from the sadness that seeped deep into his bones, he wasn't sure. 

But regardless, his fingers are gentle, as he expertly rearranges the bright purple and yellow, pansy flowers. His fingers brush against each petal gently as he moves them just slightly until they look proper enough to be given to you.

"It's been a while," he murmured as he brushes the dirt off the stone. He stands up, and sighed, "I miss you."  _So much that it hurts._

But he doesn't say it, because he's not sure if you can hear him from wherever you are. But regardless, he looks down at the flowers that resembled your radiance, and mirrored the joy and happiness that he's seen on your face on several occasions. 

 _I wish I had the chance to tell you_. 

He could feel his heart constrict and tighten, just like it would whenever you were simply by his side back then. Things will never be the same though, and he pulls out the last flower that sat in his breast pocket. 

 _If only you knew... No, you would have known._ He rests the red symbolic flower beside the bouquet of purple.  _Just how much I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my flower shop au went from fluff to angst. 
> 
> Thanks for the push for me to finally finish this instead of letting this die in my WIP folder.
> 
> Flower meanings:  
> Pansies - loving thoughts, remembrance, I miss you  
> Rose (Red, single stalk) - one true love


End file.
